Buildings, commercial and otherwise, are major consumers of energy. Additionally, thermal management commonly accounts for a significant amount of energy consumed in buildings. For instance, a primary objective of building air-conditioning is to provide thermal comfort to occupants. The set-point temperature in a given section of a building specifies a “target” indoor temperature to achieve. In many buildings, a building and/or facility manager manually chooses a set-point temperature value. In residential buildings, residents commonly manually choose set-points based on cooling and heating needs. An improper choice of set-points can result in energy efficiency and/or comfort issues.